


Untethered

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Ghost(s), Ghost Sex, Incest, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Learning what his grandfather actually thinks of the First Order and the things he's done does nothing good for Kylo. What holds him to the here and now is Luke and Anakin.





	Untethered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



Grandfather wasn't what he expected. 

"You could've shown your face earlier," Uncle Luke said. He sounded angry. He sounded exasperated. 

"You're better at this," grandfather replied. He sounded angry, too. He sounded frustrated. "I tried. What else do you want from me?"

"You should've tried harder." 

"I _tried_." He sighed, or at least it sounded like sighing. His fingers raked his hair. "You're just like Obi-Wan. Are you sure you're not his?"

Luke crossed his arms. "Oh, I'm sure," he said. "I'm yours." He jutted his chin at Kylo. " _He's_ yours." 

And then, once Kylo started laughing, he couldn't stop. 

-

Kylo was fucking hysterical. He was coming apart, literally, into the Force, unravelling with all the things he'd just been told. 

In the start, grandfather couldn't touch. He'd been gone longer but three months dead made Luke a better ghost than Anakin's three decades. 

Grandfather couldn't touch, so Uncle Luke did. He tried to calm him, ghostly hands to shoulders, but he didn't calm him. If anything, he made him worse. 

"I knew this was a bad idea," grandfather said. 

"This was the _only_ idea," Luke replied. 

"So think of a new one." 

Luke paused. Then he did exactly that. 

-

Luke kissed him. 

Kylo stilled. Luke straddled his lap, cupped his jaw, and kissed him deeper. 

"That's your plan?"

Luke didn't turn. "Shut up," he said. Then kissed him again, like he meant it.

Kylo expected ghosts to feel different, untouchable or cold. Luke was warm, solid, the chair creaking with his weight over Kylo's thighs. He stopped unravelling.

"Luke..." Anakin said. 

Kylo's hands took fistfuls of Luke's robe. Luke pulled back slowly, fingers in Kylo's hair. He met his gaze. 

"Don't do that again," Luke said. 

Kylo couldn't promise, but the look on Luke's face made him want to. 

-

The next time, Luke was there. 

He'd done so much to serve Darth Vader's legacy but Vader - _Anakin_ \- had told him to stop. Grandfather was disappointed. His father was dead; so was his uncle. The difference was, Uncle Luke was still right there. 

Kylo hadn't asked why Luke's mouth on his had kept him alive, but the next time it wasn't enough. 

"I don't want to die," Kylo said. He didn't, but he'd lost control. 

Luke kissed him. Desperately, Luke kissed him. But it wasn't enough. 

When Kylo came with Luke's hand wrapped tight around his cock, _that_ was enough. 

-

Grandfather kept calling Starkiller Base the wrong name. 

He looked young. Younger than Luke, younger than Kylo, as young as when he'd first worn the mask. 

Next time, grandfather watched as Luke unbuckled Kylo's belt. Grandfather watched as Luke knelt down to suck his nephew's cock. Luke at least looked almost normal, but grandfather wasn't like Kylo had thought. Anakin was just like him. 

It worked. The contact seemed to ground him but when Luke pulled back and wiped his mouth, Kylo's cheeks were burning. He'd always wanted Luke, but not like this. 

They left the Death Star. _Starkiller Base_. 

-

Next time, they were fleeing. Hux had likely ordered his death; he hadn't left quietly. 

He shivered without shivering, each molecule of him vibrating from reality to a space beyond. He didn't want to die.

Luke wasn't there. Kylo held tight at the arms of his chair but Luke didn't come. Kylo saw the look on Anakin's face; he knew what to do but couldn't do it. He couldn't touch.

"Look at me," Anakin said. "Follow me." 

He knelt and bared himself from waist to knee. When he stroked himself, Kylo did the same. 

When they both came, Kylo stabilized. 

-

Next time, grandfather managed to kiss him, his mouth like lightning against his. Luke just raised a brow.

Next time, Anakin managed to touch him. His hands were warm. So were Luke's behind him. So was Luke's mouth between his shoulder blades. 

Next time, not even that would do it. When he knelt, Luke pressed two fingers into him. Anakin slowly, haltingly, stroked his cock. 

The attacks became more frequent, and more intense. He could hear them whispering about him, deciding what to do.

Next time, his uncle had him on his knees, cock pushed in deep. Grandfather just watched. 

-

Four months ago, he found the last survivors of the Resistance. He gave himself up. Anakin and Luke seemed proud. His mother didn't. 

They keep him locked up, which he deserves, but Luke says dwelling on _deserve_ is what's causing his problem. The real problem is, Kylo doesn't want to stop. 

Anakin kisses him roughly, naked, straddling his lap. Grandfather's not what he expected; Luke, behind Anakin, fingers in Kylo's hair, is everything he'd hoped. 

Each time, he slips a little further. One day soon, he'll join them where they really are. 

He hopes there's time to make amends first.


End file.
